


White and Blue

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A literal, metaphorical paint job.
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	White and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'you're the one'

"This isn't as complicated as I thought it would be," Athrun said as he leaned over Erica's shoulder, watching the value parameters as she changed them. 

"No, but I wouldn't recommend doing it all the time," Erica replied. Her fingers flew over the keyboard and for a moment, Athrun had trouble keeping up. 

He hadn't wanted to exchange Infinite Justice for one of Orb's mobile suits, but he had agreed that it needed fresh paint, so to speak. 

"There!" Files saved and applied. 

In blue and white, Justice sparkled and Athrun gasped. 

"Thank you," he finally managed. "Erica, it's perfect."


End file.
